Chuck Vs Happily Ever After
by purple12345
Summary: Sarah and Chuck. Thats the way its suppose to be. Will Chuck get his happily ever after? or will Sarah's memory be gone forever? This is what happens after the season 5 finale. Just a one shot.


**I don't own Chuck. Just a one shot.**

**Chuck's POV**

My mind was racing. I had it in my hand, the intersect. One quick movement, and I will have Sarah back. She will no longer be the one that got away, she'll be in my arms, remembering who I am, her Chuck. She'll be in tears, reminiscing over the sudden recollection of great memories we shared. Without thinking of the consequences, or the ticking time bomb, I put those glasses on her. I watched as the last upload went into her head. She looked at me, her eyes filled with warmth. I felt like I was put in a Disney movie. Prince charming saves his princess once again.

In the background the music stopped. _Uh oh._ I grabbed Sarah, and imitating Batman, I jumped of the side. I positioned myself for a perfect landing. With Sarah still in my arms, I looked down. The ground got closer and closer. We were going to reach it in 5, 4, 3, 2 – I woke up with a start.

Damn. That dream should've lasted forever. It should've been a reality. It was. Until Quinn took away her memories, I would imagine each painful flash, taking me away from her memory, piece by piece.

I looked out the window. Everything is so different now. Ellie and Awesome are moving away. Alex and Morgan are moving in together. Even Casey is going after Verbanski. It seems like everyone's found their place in this world. Everyone's one step closer to happily ever after. I'm lost. And I'll remain lost without Sarah. I searched through my head, Morgan seemed to be certain that I knew where Sarah was. But where was that?

I thought some more. I remembered a time where I might've been feeling as lost as she is right now. The beach! It's a long shot, but that's all I have right now.

When I got there, I scanned the crowd. Finally, sitting by herself, was Sarah. She was facing the ocean, and without hesitation, I walked across the sand to where she was.

"Hey"

"How did you know I was here?" She said with a surprised expression.

We began a conversation. It was actually the longest one we had since she lost her memory. I told her to trust me, I also told her our story. The whole time, I was thinking of testing Morgan's theory. It was crazy. Finally, I got the guts to say it.

"You know, Morgan has this crazy idea. He thinks one magical kiss will bring back your memories. I know it's-"

"Chuck?" She interrupted. "Kiss me."

I leaned in. This kiss was like our first, but it was more magical. I closed my eye's and imagined all the memories flooding back into her. When the kiss ended, I looked into her eyes. She was looking back into mine. Our eye's lingered upon each other, neither of us willing to break eye contact.

Finally she looked away. "Chuck. I'm sorry. I don't remember." My heart sank. As much as I hoped, I knew this wouldn't work. Disney movies are fairy tales, and this, well its reality. Fairy tales and the real world are two different places. However desperate you are for this spark of magic, it just isn't there.

I was so deep in thought. I didn't realize I didn't reply Sarah. She asked again. "Chuck, what happens now?" That question really stumped me, that's all I thought, every day, every waking hour. I thought it over.

"We'll figure it out. Right now, there's no mission, no nothing. Why don't we go have dinner? I know a place we went on for a date, but don't worry, I know it's just as friends."

"Yeah. That sounds nice. I know it's probably hopeless, but I might get part of my memory back."

This time around, I bought Sarah to China Town. At the beginning, since most of the dates we've been on were cover dates. They were always interrupted, by calls, by flashes, this and that. Some restaurants were even damaged by the time we left it, I chose a restaurant we did the least damage to.

"Chuck, I'm sorry, I know you really wanted me to remember. So did I. I believe what you told me is true, but right now, I don't feel it."

"I know. I get it. I mean I can't possible get it, Quinn didn't take away my memories, but I get what you mean." I did it again, I started rambling on, but be myself right? Isn't that what Morgan told me to do?

"Yeah. Well I was looking through my video diaries. I don't really know who I was in there. In most of them, I was talking about you, and how special you were to me. You were the one I was closest to for 5 years. You're probably the one person that could help me. I know, I'm not in a position to ask for favors, but could you help me?" I blinked. I couldn't believe Sarah, the girl who never asked for help, and did everything by herself, was actually asking for my help.

Suddenly, an impulse overcame me. I surprised her, and reached for her hand. Her fingers fit between mine perfectly, as if we were two puzzles meant to be next to each other. I looked over at our hands, a smile spread across my face, as I realized she didn't pull away. Even without looking at her, I knew she was smiling too.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it because I can't seem to get idea's for my last fanfic on the vampire diaries. I'm so sorry if some of the information isn't all that accurate. **

**I would really like to know what you thought about this. So review please? This is just a one shot.. REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT(:**

**-purple12345**


End file.
